The field of art to which this invention pertains is the conversion of heavy hydrocarbon feedstocks to produce lubricating oil base stocks and motor fuel. More specifically, the invention withdraws an intermediate hydrocracked stream to produce lube oil base stock having high viscosity while simultaneously producing large quantities of motor fuel in a hydrocracking process.